Relationship
by Hydrilla
Summary: Namanya juga digosipin pacaran. Apalagi gosip pacarannya sama kecengan murid satu sekolah. Ada aja orang yang sibuk ngurusin :33


"Eh? ARE U FRIGGIN KIDDING MEEHHH?"

"Anjaasss Sakura pacaran sama Sasukeeee!"

"Dafuq? Seriusan looo? Sakura pacaran sama Sasukeee? Ngga boleeeh!"

"NOOO! PANGERAN GUEEE!"

"ANJIR DUKUNNYA AMPUH BENER DAH."

"ASDFGHJKL! INI HOAX! HOAAAXXX!"

Dan begitulah keramaian di SMA Konoha dimulai.

.

.

.

Relationship

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU, zuperr OOC, Typo, ejaan yang sengaja disalahkan /shot/, gaje, non baku, fluff kayaknya, point of view yang bergonta-ganti, etc.

PLOTLESS HAHAHA

Bahasa yang dipake aduh, maapin ya, bad words melimpah. Authornya aja begini macamnya. Hu.

.

.

.

Namanya juga digosipin pacaran. Apalagi gosip pacarannya sama kecengan murid satu sekolah. Ada aja orang yang sibuk ngurusin :33

.

.

.

"Anjir, gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri, kampret."

Kisruh pagi hari dimulai dari rumor bahwa Haruno Sakura diantar ke sekolah oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Iya, Sasuke yang kapten basket dan ketua OSIS itu. Yoi, Sasuke yang namanya selalu nangkring dalam daftar 10 besar rangking parallel. Hu'um, Sasuke yang kemarin baru saja menang olimpiade fisika. Ho'oh, Sasuke yang kalau senyum bikin _qoqolo doki-doki_. _Yes_ , Sasuke yang wajahnya ngademin hati banget, tjuy!

Haruno Sakura? HAHAHANJIR.

Satu sekolah kenal dengan Sakura. Si Ratu Gahar yang punya piala segede gaban gara-gara menang lomba _judo_ tingkat nasional. Aduh, mbaknya saja kurus kerempeng begitu kok menang lomba banting-bantingan, sih? Atut deh :')

Sudah begitu, kelakuan sudah macam preman. Colek dikit, bangku melayang. Dihukum guru? Engga mempan dong, qaqa. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah saja? Alasannya sih, simple. Nilai Sakura tidak pernah di bawah ketuntasan kriteria minimal, masih menyumbang prestasi ke sekolah, dan puja Guru Bimbingan Konseling yang mati-matian mempertahankan Sakura karena kenakalan yang ia buat hanya dianggap kenakalan remaja pada umumnya.

"Serius lo?" Tanggapan muncul dari kerumunan itu. "Gue ngga percaya. Bayangin aja si Sakura aja preman gitu masa sama Sasuke yang kalem ganteng nan unyu-unyu?"

"Gue juga engga mau kalau misalnya itu beneran. Tapi, gue lihat pakai mata kepala gue sendiri."

"Mata lo rabun kali."

"Yassalam eng—njir. Baru juga diomongin."

"Ha?"

Bagaikan dibekukan oleh _cogan_ _fandom_ sebelah, seluruh koridor mendadak _freeze_ dengan dua sosok yang kontras dan saling gandengan tangan. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan gandengan tangan. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang si cowok yang menyeret cewenya yang ogah-ogahan masuk sekolah.

"Jadi orang, tuh, jangan suka bolos," nasehat Sasuke dengan ganteng.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Ingin hati sih, cabut dari sekolah karena sedang ada promo besar-besaran di toko buku langganan. Tapi, belum juga terealisasi, Sasuke udah nangkring duluan di depan rumah buat nganter ke sekolah. Daripada malu dilihatin tetangga, ya sudah, Sakura ikut saja.

"Tapi Sas—"

"Engga ada tapi-tapian. Ngikut aja napa, sih?!" Sasuke ngebentak.

"Yaelah, maz, galak amat."

Ampun dah, kalau mode _sado_ nya udah _on_ , Sakura mah apa atuh ya, udah mengkeret sendiri :(

"Hn."

Drama singkat tadi sudah berlalu. Tapi, semuanya masih syok dengan wajah najong akibat adegan tadi. Detik demi detik berlalu, barulah suara isakan dari seorang gadis berambut cokelat menyadarkan semua.

Dengan iringan airmata pedih, juga isak tangis yang memilukan, tangan gadis tersebut mengetik sesuatu di ponsel cerdasnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sudah muncul _trending topic_ terbaru di _twitter_.

…

 _Yuki_ _ **yuuuki**_

 _Liat abang_ _ **sasuchiha**_ _gandeng_ _ **sakurahrn**_ _, hiks, galow aqo mz :'(_ _ **#brokoro**_

…

.

.

.

Mungkin, semuanya akan tetap tenang setelah adegan 'Pak-KetOs-Gandeng-Sakura-Berangkat-Sekolah-Biar-Engga-Bolos' mereda. Konfirmasi sudah dihembuskan kuat-kuat oleh pihak Sasuke yang _tsun._ Bilangnya sih,

"Najis, ngapain megang-megang tuh cablak satu. Itu biar engga bolos. Malu gue sebagai ketua OSIS."

Semua pun menghela napas lega.

TETAPI MAZ KENAPA TETEP BIKIN BAPHER? :(

Tiba-tiba saja muncul _scene_ yang kembali bikin _sport_ jantung para kawanan Sasuke FansClub sejagat raya. Bukan hal yang aneh, sih. Bahkan cenderung umum. Sudah banyak yang melakukannya. Bahkan _author_ sendiri, pun, pernah. Lantas apa?

Hanya sebuah kalimat: ' _Jenong, folback gue.'_ kok yang di _sent_ Sasuke dalam kolom komentar instagram.

Cuma komentar seperti itu. Lazim banget, kan? Engga masalah kan, Sasuke minta _follow back_ seperti itu? Dia hanya ingin meminta folback dari Sakura kok. Iya, ke Haruno Sakura sambil nyebutin panggilan unyu.

Aduh, mas, engga capek bikin kokoro sakit dengan nyebutin panggilan kek gitu? Mana minta folback Sakura lagi. Engga cukup, ya, angka _followers_ di akun mas udah nyampe empat digit?

Kokoro fansnya kena sabetan petir lagi, nih. :')

…

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _Jenong, folback gue._

 _ **sakurahrn**_ _Berani bayar berapa lo?_

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _gue antar jemput sambil traktir eskrim seminggu_

 _ **sakurahrn**_ _deal. Awas kalo lo mangkir, gue tendang lo :b_

 _Add a comment_

"Anjas, si Teme modusnya keliatan banget. Sok antar jemput sama traktir eskrim segala. Bilang aja pengen kencan bedua, pfft."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

Mungkin bagi para fans Sasuke, beberapa hal kecil tadi cuma ujian demi kesetiaan. Untung masnya masih senyum kalau disapa, masih mau bantu-bantu kalau diminta, masih suka _ekhem_ jajanin _ekhem_ kalau dipaksa, masih juga keren kalau lagi main basket meski keringetan dan kucel.

Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Dengan melakukan _dribble_ rendah dan cepat untuk menerobos pertahanan lawan, Sasuke dengan sigap berlari menuju ke arah ring. Ia dengan tangkas mem- _pass_ bola ke arah Naruto yang tak dijaga dengan ketat. Saat Sasuke berhasil menerobos mendekati ring, Naruto melakukan _overhead-pass_ dan ditangkap Sasuke dengan sempurna. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melompat dan melakukan _dunk._ Dua poin bertambah ke kantong tim Sasuke.

 _Cheerleaders_ dadakan yang membawa pom-pom langsung bersorak-sorai. Tapi, teriakan girang karena menang itu terganti. Kini, jeritan tertahan separo mimisan jadi latar belakang di pinggir lapangan. Penyebabnya? Masih tetap aa' Sasu koq :')

Dengan selow mosien, Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan basah karena keringat. Dibumbui oleh angin dan efek bling-bling cahaya matahari, Sasuke makin terlihat berkilau. Jarinya yang panjang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sedikit mendongak. Belum cukup, Sasuke masih memberi bonus dengan menyibak kaos basketnya untuk mengelap keringat di area wajah dan leher sehingga perut kotak-kotaknya terlihat.

Aduh, bang, insyaf napa. Zina mata terus gegara abang Sasu ini :"((

Belum habis dengan bombardir yang bikin delusi, Sasuke masih memberi _surprise attack_ lagi dengan melambaikan tangan ke udara.

ADUH BANG MAU NYAPA SIAPA SIH KOK HENSEM PISAN HAYO NGAKU MAU NYAP—

"Sak!"

Krik.

Fans yang menonton Sasuke tadi otomatis menengok di belakang. Di sana, berdiri Haruno Sakura yang sepertinya numpang lewat ( _Duh, kok kayak udah direncanain, ya? Ehiya udah direncanain author)_ dengan tampang bloon dan mulut menyucup pada botol akua.

Mba ngga ngerti kalau udah dipelototin dan pengen disembur sinar laser, ya? Kok malah membalas lambaian Sasuke :'''

Masih kurang puas, Sasuke meninggalkan arena dan menyusul cewek dengan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_ itu.

Tak lupa pasang senyum ganteng, Sasuke berujar, "minta minum dong."

Minta apa maksa sih, bang? Kok main serobot aja dari tangan Sakura? Mana langsung diminum dari botolnya lagi. Itu bibir seksinya kalau kena kuman karena minum dari pucuk botol yang sudah diinvansi Sakura gimana?

Eh?

ASDFGHJKL!

Ci-ci-ciuman tidak langsung—GYAAA!

Remukin saja hati para _fans_ mu ini Abang. Remukiiiiiiinnn!

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _'s new private message_

" _Sasuke ganteng bets siiy ganahaann :$"_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_ _'s new private message_

" _gue emang kece, lol."_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _'s new private message_

" _Kamvrreetttttt! Bajak Sasuke ayam kaepcih sialaaaan!"_

Tayuya memandang _recent updates_ salah satu akun media sosialnya dengan menghela napas. Layar ponsel canggihnya terus _scroll down_ karena pertambahan PM yang diupdate.

Tatapan mata gadis itu menyendu. Di jidatnya seolah tertulis, ' _aku rapopo, aku tsuyoi, aku strong'._

"Yah, namanya juga mantan gebetan, ada pasang surutnyalah," ujarnya sambil mengelus _display picture_ Sasuke. Yang sabar, ya, mb.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sakura Haruno sakurahrn**_

 _ **2183 answers 4358 likes 3 gifts**_

 _Ask me anything_

 _..._

 _ **Pake ramuan apa kok bisa jadian sama Sasuke?**_

 _Lha kan elu nenek sihirnya mb, elu dong seharusnya yang lebih tau ;)_

…

 _ **Pelet lo dari dukun mane**_

 _Kalo beli pelet ya di toko peliharaan mb, bego bgtsi._

…

 _ **Cabe**_

 _Makasih terong-terongan :*_

…

 _ **kok bisa elu jadian sama sasuke?**_

 _Tanya aja sama orangnya_ _ **sasuchiha**_

…

 _ **JALANG SIALAN**_

 _Duileh kalo ngefans bilang aja mb :*_

…

 _ **Elo pasti pake tubuh lo buat ngegoda sasuke kan**_

 _Weh, berarti body gue hawt bgt dong sampe bikin dia kegoda? xD_

…

 _ **Sasuke pasti lagi khilaf pas sama lo**_

 _Iya nih mb sukanya nyosor mulu si sasuke, khilaf terus dia. Untung gua maafin ;(_

…

 _ **Elo pacarny sasuke? Hahaha, cuih. Lebih pantesan dia sama gw**_

 _Emang lo sapa ya mb? Yakin elu lebih cakep dari gue? :b_

…

Ami menyibak rambutnya yang panjang ala iklan sampo komersial. Ia memandangi kukunya yang berkutek dengan pose (sok) seksi.

"Lihat, kan, pacarnya Sasuke nggak beretika kayak gini. Nggak pantes banget," acungnya pada tampilan profil Sakura di salah satu media sosial. "Nggak mungkin banget Sasuke demen sama di—"

Dan sebuah _post_ baru muncul di _profile_ Sakura.

...

 _ **Berenti main, gue sampe di rumah lo dlm 20mnt—Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Iya, iya bawel, gue ganti baju dulu_

…

"…"

Ami membeku di depan layar laptopnya.

"HAHAHA—itu pasti becanda. Ngga mungkin Sasuke ngajak kencan Sakura. Nggak… ngga mungkin—MATI LO SAKURAAAA!"

Yah, mungkin Sakura juga harus sabar kalau nanti _askbox-_ nya bakal penuh dengan terror. ;')

.

.

.

"Ahelah, paling juga cuma tahan dua minggu." Kiba Inuzuka mengelus anjing kesayangannya.

"Gue berani taruhan, palingan ini cuma tahan seminggu." Aburame Shino ikut melempar uang receh ke atas meja.

"Hahaha, bego banget sih, lu pada." Chouji yang sibuk ngunyah keripik kentang, ikut-ikutan dalam taruhan. "Sasuke-Sakura bakal tahan hanya dalam waktu lima hari."

"Mungkin, kalian yang cuma bakal tahan sehari di sekolah ini."

"Hah?! Maksud lu ap—"

Kiba tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Mereka bertiga membeku mendengar suara cewek yang terlalu sering mereka dengar di sekolah. Dengan hati-hati, mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

Di sana, Haruno Sakura berdiri. Tersenyum manis seolah hal baik telah terjadi. Ada bulu kuduk yang meremang melihat senyum itu.

"Hyaaa!"

Dan sebuah tendangan _up chagi_ melayang ke Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji. Oh, FYI, di SMA ini, Sakura mulai berlatih _taekwondo_ juga, lho. Yang sabar ya, kalian, kalau nanti kena patah tulang :')

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha**_

 _ **mikotouchiha**_

 _Istri sah uchihafugaku, Mamanya Itachiii dan sasuchiha, mertuanya sakurahrn (amiin) *love* *love* *love*_

 _ **10.1k tweets 118 following 657 followers**_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _Kenapa kalian ribut2 sih, nak? Kan tante yg suka kalau_ _ **sakurahrn**_ _jd mantu tante ~_~_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **shiiion_**_ _knp sakura? Kamu salah pertanyaan, nak. 'Knp harus selain sakura?' itu yg benar_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **im_queen**_ _tante aja ga kenal kamu, nak. Masa mau jd mantu tante ya, tante ga maulah_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **cutegirl**_ _aduh maaf kamu siapanya Abang Sasu? Kok ngaku2 kan pacaranya abang itu si sakura_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **uchihafugaku**_ _iya sayangg, nanti aku kirim berkasnya lewat email. Safe trip ke Suna ya :*_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **_yangtzee**_ _lah si abang kemarin bilangnya mau kencan sm sakura hari ini ya tante tambahin uang jajannya_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **tsunadegodaime**_ _iya jeng, akhirnya. saya pikir abang homo loh awalnya xD_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _hayo, sama mama sendiri ga boleh durhaka. Masa ga mau lihat mama seneng?_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _ya ampun Abang, knp kalo mama suka lihat kamu punya pacar kayak gini?_

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha mikotouchiha**_

 _Abang_ _ **sasuchiha**_ _keren amat pas mau kencan *lovelovelove*_ _ **pic dot twitter dot com/asdfghjkl**_

 _..._

"Aku _belum_ pacaran sama dia, Mah!" Sasuke berteriak frustrasi begitu melihat isi _timeline_ salah satu akun media sosial ibunya.

Aduh ini kenapa mamanya gawl amat sampai punya akun beginian segala, sih? :"33

Yah, Sasuke sebenarnya tak apa kalau mamanya mau bergaya seperti anak muda juga. Tapi… NGGA SEMUANYA DISEBARIN JUGA DONG MAH. _Kan Abang maloo…_

Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau kencan sama si Jenong Sakura?! Orang mereka berdua _hanya_ pergi makan bareng di Mekdi dan nonton film _doang,_ kok. (iya, itu _doang,_ plus pegang-pegangan tangannya sama suap-suapannya, yha bang). Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama Sakura yang cadas kek gitu? B-baka!

"Siapa juga yang su-suka sama Jenong?!" Sasuke sedikit membentak pada angin. "Gue cuma ci-ny-nyaman aja, kok!"

Ah, Abang Sasu mah sukanya _tsun_ gitu :')

.

.

.

"Pagi, Jenong." Sasuke menyapa ala kadarnya. Ia sibuk ngusap keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar lehernya. "Makin lebar aja jidat lu."

"Bicik lu." Sakura berdecak. "Gua patahin tulang lu, nyahok dah."

 _Asal kamu ngga patahin hati aku aja, Sak ;')_

"Kok lu ada di sini, sih?" Sakura mulai peregangan sebelum memulai lari paginya. "Emang rumah lu dikit sini, ya?"

"Hem."

Iya, deket, kok, Sak. Deket banget malah. Tinggal lurus keluar gang, belok beberapa blok, melewati tiga perumahan, juga dua kelurahan. Deket banget, kan? Sasuke sampai harus bangun jam setengah lima pagi buat siap-siap ngepasing _timing_ kamu sampai di jalur lari pagi ini.

Tapi, Sakura tidak terlalu ambil peduli dan mulai lari paginya disusul Sasuke. Mereka berlari berduaan mengitari taman yang mulai ramai karena hari libur.

Ahiya, para jomblo tolong jangan gigit jari kalau keduanya seperti ditaburi bunga dan lope-lope ala _manga shoujo,_ ya. ;')

…

"Bukannya itu Sasu- _teme,_ ya?"

Namikaze Naruto duduk di angkringan bubur ayam jam 6 pagi. Gara-gara Mami Kushina dan Papi Minato pergi keluar kota, Naruto harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengisi perutnya seperti ini. Untung saja, dia ingat kalau di taman ini ada Mamang penjual bubur ayam yang super enak jadi Naruto tak perlu memutar jauh-jauh dari rumahnya.

Tapi, ia malah dikejutkan dengan salah satu sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sibuk celingak-celinguk melihat ke area sekitar. Naruto pun, ikut mengernyit. Begitu ada sosok berambut _pink_ yang muncul mengenakan pakaian _training,_ Naruto jadi mengangguk paham.

"Sas, sas, ngga cukup apa lo ngga jajan seminggu buat nraktir Sakura? Ck, ck, ck. Tembak aja langsung kali, Sas."

Naruto balik menyendok bubur ayamnya.

.

.

.

"Eh, elu."

Sakura yang ngunyah tahu baso di kantin mendadak berhenti. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sumber suara.

Ada seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata dan bertampang judes yang menghampirinya. Dia diikuti beberapa anak cewek lainnya. Seingat Sakura, mereka itu kelompok anak _cheers_ dari kelas 12—yup, kakak kelasnya.

"Lo Haruno Sakura, kan?" Gadis berambut merah itu menggebrak meja kantin yang ditempati Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Pacar Sasuke?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, "kata siapa, mbak?"

Bukannya menjawab, cewek itu malah pamerin kukunya yang berkutek merah. "Kesian ya lo dapat bekas gue."

"Hah?"

"Sasuke kan, mantan gue. Dia ngemis-ngemis minta balikan sama gue, sih—tapi gue tolak. Dia ganteng sih, emang, kece lagi. Tapi maaf aja, yah, gue berprinsip kalau sekali mantan ya mantan aja—toh, gue yang putusin. Duh, maaf ya, buat lo yang harus pacaran sama sisa gue."

Sakura cengo. "Tapi, mb, Sasuke bilang dia jomblo dari lahir."

"…err..." Mbaknya jadi _speechless._ "Mau nambah tahu basonya ngga, Dek?"

Makanya mb kalau emang demen ya bilang aja jan pake tipu-tipu :')

.

.

.

" _Psst, enaknya dia kita apain?"_

" _Enak aja dia! Mana belagu banget!"_

" _Kita labrak aja dia!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura mengernyit melihat segerombolan cewek menor yang menatap sok galak ke arahnya. Mereka jelas-jelas pasang tampang tidak suka ke arah Sakura yang pasang wajah bodo-amat-lu-mau-ngapain-pokoknya-cepetan-gua-mau-pulang. Meski dalam keadaan di pojokkan, Sakura tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

 _Hello,_ dia aja ahli _judo_ dan anggota _taekwondo_ masa atut sih? Kan lutju :')

Wajah songong Sakura lah, yang membuat gerombolan itu makin keki. Yakali masa anak yang dilabrak begini aja ngga ngerasa takut sama sekali, sih? Mungkin, mereka amnesia kalau Sakura itu ahli material arts.

"Lo tuh sadar posisi dong!" Salah satu dari mereka angkat suara.

"Ha?" Sakura makin songong.

"Sasuke itu milik bersama! Dia nggak cocok sama elo!"

"Emang lu juri apa bisa nilai-nilai seenak lu?" Sakura ikut keki juga.

"Lo berani nglawan, ya?!"

Hampir saja sebuah tangan berkuku panjang dan dipoles kutek mendarat di pipi Sakura jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

 _Tjieee, mz Sasu jadi knight in shining armor. Tjieee._

Sasuke tampak geram dengan aksi gerombolan tersebut. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Pergi," ucap Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Cewek-cewek itu langsung kabur. Serem kali mba lihat Sasuke ngamuk :'3

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke menyengkram kedua pipi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. "Lo gapapa?"

"Gu-gua gapapa, kok."

Sadar kalau terlalu dekat, mereka sama-sama melepaskan diri dengan wajah disepuh rona merah. Ada dehem untuk meredakan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Lo ngga usah sok jago dengan nanggapin mereka, deh." Sasuke angkat bicara. Mereka berdua sudah berjalan di antara lorong sekolah yang sepi. "Entar kalau lo terluka gimana?"

"Abisnya elu, sih." Sakura cemberut.

"Kok gue?"

"Mereka nganggep gua pacar lu." Sakura buang muka. "Padahal kan, _bukan._ " _Dan gua ngarep,_ tambah Sakura dalam hati. _Elu sering jajanin gua dan perhatian banget, sih._

Kembali keheningan menyusupi mereka. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di antara dua pintu besar sekolah sebelum mereka memasuki parkiran motor.

"Ya udah, sih, kita pa-pacaran aja." Sasuke buang muka. Tapi, diam-diam, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sdikit berjengit. "Bukan berarti gue su-suka sama jenong kek elo, ya! Ini cuma gegara gue kasihan sama mereka yang salah sangka mulu."

Sakura mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ini Sasuke ngajakin dia pacaran, ya? Kok berasa aneh, sih? Lagipula, Sasuke benar suka dia dan lagi _tsun_ atau gimana, nih?

"Hm…"

Sakura terlihat berpikir keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin Sasuke mau mentraktir orang secara cuma-cuma secara terus menerus, kan? Belum lagi dia yang suka ngajak jalan dan kayak berusaha buat bikin Sakura seneng… _that means,_ Sasuke demen tapi lagi _tsun_ aja, kan? Sakura jadi senyum sendiri.

"Asal lu traktir di Kaepci, gua oke deh." Sakura menjawab jahil.

"Cih, dasar perut karet."

"Tapi lu demen, kan?"

"Idih, najis gue suka sama lo."

.

.

.

…

"Lapor, 'Mandan!" Seorang laki-laki berjas yang duduk di dalam mobil sedannya sambil memegang ponsel canggih memulai pembicaraan. "Target dengan _codename_ US-23 telah meninggalkan lokasi dengan target HS-28."

" _Lalu?"_ seseorang disebrang menjawab.

"Kedua target sepertinya akan kencan. Target US-23 tadi baru saja berhasil melancarakan 'serangan langsung'."

" _Bagus!"_

"Jadi, Ma, aku sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik, kan?"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi itu mulai menyetarter mobil. 'Tugas' dadakan yang diberikan oleh Mamanya terlaksana sudah.

" _Yup. Abang Ita habis ini dapat bonus."_

" _Roger._ "

Itachi mulai meninggalkan area sekolah dengan sebuah seringai.

 _Maaf , ya, dek, abang ngga maksud nyetalk, cuma perintah mama aja,_ batin Itachi. _Meski gue emang demen lihat elu pacaran dan pengen gangguin, sih, ehehe._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **sasuchiha**_

 _sakurahrn's_

 _ **3,041 tweets 124 following 2,137 followers**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha**_

 _ **sakurahrn**_ _bagus, abisin aja jatah gue. tau rasa kalo gue ga mau nraktir lo lagi_ _ **pic dot twitter dot com/aby238uws**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha sasuchiha**_

 _ **sakurahrn**_ _elo makan apa emang doyan sih?_ _ **Pic dot twitter dot com/qwedbv0073**_

…

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **sakurahrn**_

 _sasuchiha's waifu :p_

 _ **20.3K tweets 238 following 1,201 followers**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno sakurahrn**_

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _yaelah yg diem-diem fotoin gua, wkwkwk_

 _ **Sakura Haruno sakurahrn**_

 _ **sasuchiha**_ _bilangnya gua rakus pdhl sendirinya nyemilin jatah gua_ _ **pic dot twitter dot com/sc986erfv**_

…

Para fans Sasuke gigit jari melihat dua akun media sosial yang saling tebar kemesraan itu. Mereka serasa ingin berteriak; CABUT AJA HATI HAYATI ABANG.

Udah remuk, kok, Bang, hatinya. Puas kan, bikin orang iri dan qoqoro fansnya cakyit? :')

 _ **END**_

 _*brokoro: broken kokoro alias patah hati_

*tsun: _tsundere_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _HADUH APA YHA INI ANCUR GAJELAS BANGET HAHAHA MAAPIN SAYA LAGI STRESS YHA HAHAHAHA *balikbelajar*_


End file.
